Night Escapade II: Céline
by mkeys1
Summary: A mini sequel to Night Escapade! Hope everyone enjoys!


"You did very well, my dear. Let me go and get your husband.", said the midwife after she had given me the small infant to nurse. She was wrapped in a light pink blanket and had tufts of curly dark brown hair.

"Thank you, Ileria." I said. I was exhausted since I was in labour for so long but it was worth finally seeing our daughter.

"Hello, little one.", I cooed. She yawned as I guided my breast to her mouth to feed her. I heard the door creak and Loki slowly entered.

"How are you both doing?", he asked walking towards us.

"Well I'd say. She arrived at 10:33 pm. Look at her. Isn't she beautiful?" I tilted our daughter so that Loki could have a better look while she nursed.

Loki slowly ran a finger down her cheek. "By all the Norns, she is perfect. She has your dark curly hair and ears but my head shape. I wonder if she has hazel eyes?"

"We'll know when she first opens her eyes. She isn't as cold as you or warm as me. What should we name her?"

"Well, since you conceived under the moonlight, perhaps we could name her something relating to the moon?"

"Like Luna?", I suggested.

Loki shook his head. "No. Something French since your name is French." He thought for a moment before suggesting, "How about Céline?"

I beamed at him. "It's so cute! It's perfect! What about using Frigga as her middle name?"

He considered. "Céline Frigga. I quite like it."

"And last name?"

We both pondered for a moment when Loki said, "I don't want little Céline or the other daughters to suffer for my crimes when people hear 'Odinson' as their last name."

"They may assume they are related to Thor.", I pointed out.

"Yes, but they won't resemble him. I think it is best that they take your last name."

"Are you sure?"

Loki nodded. "Positive. Besides, they know who their father is." He winked at Céline and stuck his finger out to hold her small hand.

"Céline Frigga Clavechin. It's perfect. She's perfect.", I said.

Loki kissed my head and then Céline's head. "Yes. Yes, she is."

 _Many years later_

It's hard to believe that so many years have passed since meeting Loki. Céline, we sometimes call her CeCe, grew up to have my dark curls, my ears, Loki's head shape, and of course hazel eyes. She is an extremely intelligent girl who loves to sing, dance, and anything else artistic. Since she is a Jotun vampire werewolf hybrid, her physiology is rather unique. She can drink blood as nourishment but prefers not to and her body temperature is between mine and Loki's. We spent some years in New York raising Céline while still being close to the Avengers tower in case they needed us which was often. Luckily, Frigga would watch Céline and even show her some magic while we were gone. We had Noémie when Céline was about eight in human years. Noémie, true to Frigga's vision, has Loki's black hair with my curls and my full lips and face. We chose that name because she was such a sweet, happy baby to everyone she met especially Thor. She seemed to take more so after me since her body temperature is warm like mine and she hated drinking blood the first time she tried. Noémie, whom we called Noé-Noé, loved visiting the Avengers at the Tower and loved watching and helping Tony Stark make new suits. She definitely had my IT skills. When Céline entered in high school and Noémie was in elementary school for supernatural children, we had our final daughter Manon. She is very feisty and mischievous but also has a good heart. Manon has loose black waves and green eyes like her father. He chose that name for her because he looked like he did when he was little. She also takes after him as her body temperature is naturally cool and she can drink blood. Ever since she saw footage of Lady Sif fighting, her dream has been to become a superhero and fight like Lady Sif. After she asked Thor many times, he finally agreed to letting Lady Sif tutor her when she became of age. Her dream to become a warrior really cemented when we would bring her to visit Odin who told her countless stories of his war triumphs. Even though each daughter was born at a different time, they all stopped aging at around 20 years old, five years earlier than me. Now, Céline is a dancer for the Metropolitan Ballet, Noémie is currently Tony Stark's protege, and Manon is a member of the Valkyrior along with Lady Sif, a league of Asgardian female warriors.

I sat in Central Park, the same park where Loki and I had our first kiss, reflecting over everything that has happened. I took a sip of wine.

"Well, I'd say this has been a good life so far, right?"

Loki, who has looked the same after all these years, said, "Yes, and I look forward to many more with you." He clinked his glass with mine and we both sipped. He took my hand and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb and forefinger like he always does.

"Does that mean more mischief?", I asked.

"Why of course!", he waggled his eyebrows before kissing me onto the grass.

Yep, this has been a good life.


End file.
